


Dream Prince

by BamItsTaeTae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Comedy, Don't Ask, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, King!Jackson, Middle Ages, Queen!Mark, Renaissance Era, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, jinyoung hates everyone, kingdom - Freeform, oh yeah, prince!jinyoung, youngjae gets like one line lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamItsTaeTae/pseuds/BamItsTaeTae
Summary: "Hear ye! Hear ye! Prince Jinyoung of the distant Kingdom of Jinhae-gu doth arrive!" The voiced called out as Jinyoung stepped into the court room."Welcome Prince Jinyoung!" King Jackson stood from his throne spreading his arms wide."It is an honor to be here," Jinyoung bowed.He stood again and realized the king's arms were still open."He wants a hug," A voice whispered from his left.





	Dream Prince

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Prince Jinyoung of the distant Kingdom of Jinhae-gu doth arrive!" The voiced called out as Jinyoung stepped into the court room.

"Welcome Prince Jinyoung!" King Jackson stood from his throne spreading his arms wide.

"It is an honor to be here," Jinyoung bowed.

          He stood again and realized the king's arms were still open.

"He wants a hug," A voice whispered from his left.

         Jinyoung stood there for moment, pondering what to do. Eventually, he shuffled forward and accepted the hug. The king laughed and patted him on the back. Jinyoung returned to where he was standing, both extremely confused and slightly annoyed. The king sat back down and gestured to the man to Jinyoung's left.

"Prince Jinyoung, meet Prince Yugyeom," He said.

         They bowed to each other. The court room door opened yet again and the queen entered followed by the captain of the guard and the prince.

"Ah, they've arrived!" King Jackson said. "But, alas, where is my daughter?"

"She's super moody right now," The prince said.

         Everyone in the room was collectively confused by his choice of words. It took several minutes of hushed back and forth and an argument about "staying in character" for the issue to be resolved. In the meantime, Jinyoung's feet began to hurt. He was beginning to regret coming here in the first place, but his father had insisted. Finally they broke their discussion and turned back to the princes.

"Well, I'm sure you both know why you are here," King Jackson said.

"To fight for your daughter's hand in marriage!" Prince Yugyeom responded confidently.

        This was news to Jinyoung. He had to hold in a gasp. He was told he was coming for a banquet or something. And the confident expression on his newly realized rival's face was even more aggravating.

"Yes, exactly! We called on many princes from all across the land but only you responded, but that's alright. Before we begin, we must finish introductions." The king turned to his wife and son. "This is my son Youngjae, brother to my daughter, Jaebum,"

"But," Jinyoung interrupted. "Isn't Jaebum a guy's name?"

"YOU'RE A GUY'S NAME!" King Jackson shouted back.

        There were several seconds of silence.

"And this is my beautiful wife, Mark." King Jackson finished.

         Jinyoung opened his mouth, but reconsidered questioning it when he saw the king glaring at him.

"I'll have you know our daughter is very beautiful," Queen Mark said.

"Of course!" Prince Yugyeom gave a smile that made Jinyoung's insides want to be on his outside.

         He was totally sucking up to them. Jinyoung hadn't really planned on getting married anytime soon but he was finding himself to be very invested in winning. He didn't know anything about this Princess Jaebum, but he was down to marry her if it meant getting back at all these people.

"Now, my captain of the guard will instruct you on the battle!" King Jackson said.

"I am Sir BamBam!" The captain took a few steps towards them.

"Sir BamBam?" Jinyoung couldn't let that one slide.

"He picked it not me," King Jackson said.

"IT'S A COOL NAME," Sir BamBam protested. "It's like all I need is a Bam and BAM you're dead!"

        Jinyoung didn't even try to hold back his laughter.

"I think it's cool," Prince Yugyeom said.

"Thank you!" Sir BamBam said indignantly. "The game will be..."

        Sir BamBam had to pause and wait for Jinyoung to get a hold of himself (which was no small task). Eventually the roaring laughter turned to a small enough chuckle for the Captain to continue.

"As I was saying, the game will be..." He dragged it out for dramatic effect. "An obstacle course followed by a one-on-one battle to the death!"

        The king and queen both excitedly clapped, obviously proud of the fact they'd come up with the idea.

"You both simultaneously run through the course filled with hard laborious activities and death traps, whoever gets to the end will have the chance to grab whatever weapons and armor he wants. Then you will fight to the death!" Sir BamBam turned towards a door to the side. "Follow me and we shall begin!"

        They all followed him through the door, down a hall, down a long flight of stairs, down another hall, through another door, down some more halls, down another long flight of stairs, and finally through another door into a giant underground arena. There was a pile of dead slaves who had worked to build it in the corner, a small sign above them.

                                                 _Thanks guys :)_

         Prince Jinyoung and Yugyeom both stood in front of their respective doors to their paths. Jinyoung's door was pure steel and it had his name clumsily scratched into it. Yugyeom's was made from a lovely dark wood and it had a beautifully carved plaque with his name on it. The king and his party went over to the bleachers and sat down to watch the show. The area was obviously large enough to hold a crowd of thousands, but the stands were all but empty. Still, Jinyoung could feel the pregame jitters starting to build up. He was very much inclined to win, if you will. Sir BamBam raised a flag.

"Go!" He cried sweeping it down.

        Jinyoung threw his door open, with much difficulty. In front of him was a long hall way with spikes covering the floor. There were thousands and they covered every single inch. Jinyoung looked over the small fence to his left that divided the two paths. Yugyeom's path consisted of several large feathers hanging from the ceiling on string. The immense danger of slight tickling before him. Jinyoung was feeling slightly discriminated against. He turned back to his path looking for a way over the spikes. Then he noticed the wall to his right was very uneven, possibly unintentionally. He get managed to find a grip and started slowly and carefully shimmying over. Meanwhile Prince Yugyeom strolled forward ducking occasionally. And to no one surprise, despite Jinyoung's intense shimmying, Prince Yugyeom reached the end first. He had plenty of time to figure out exactly which weapon to use. And to sit down and rest while imagining exactly what he wanted his wedding day to be like. By the time Jinyoung got to the end, he was completely exhausted. He could barely hold the plain sword he pulled off the rack with little consideration.

          The two princes faced each other and the final battle began! Yugyeom lunged forward with his long sharp sword. Jinyoung dodged and swung his sword around. But Yugyeom blocked with his shield and Jinyoung's sword got stuck in it. Jinyoung began to regret not getting a shield himself. Yugyeom tossed the shield away and swiped again and again at Jinyoung. Jinyoung managed to dodge some of them, but he quickly had several gashes in his arms and chest. But Jinyoung had managed to get over to the shield and his sword. He grabbed his sword and swung it around to point at Yugyeom. But the shield remained on it so it came across less intimidating and more pathetic. Jinyoung shook the sword around a bit trying to get the shield off. But Yugyeom didn't wait. He made another lunge. This time, his sword got stuck in the shield. The two Princes pulled on their swords, but it seemed as though the wood had chosen their swords as its meal, refusing to let them go. Eventually, though, one of them was released. The sudden release made Jinyoung and Yugyeom fall backwards. Jinyoung sat up quickly, his newly freed sword in hand. He scrambled over to Yugyeom and pulled the shield and sword out of his hands. He threw them both as hard as he could. He turned to his rival.

"Aw come on!" Sir BamBam cried.

"What?" Jinyoung turned to the displeased crowd. "Don't kill Yugyeom? No, I will kill Yugyeom."

             Jinyoung raised his sword. But before he could perform the final blow, a voice called out to him.

"NOOooooOOOOooooOOoooo!" The beautiful Princess Jaebum raced into the arena. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Jinyoung stared at her.

"Jinyoung wake up! We have to practice!"

 

              Jinyoung opened his eyes and saw Jaebum standing over him, looking very much like a guy.

"Come on, you can't sleep forever," He said.

              Jinyoung sat up and looked around at all the members.

"You can't even leave me alone in my dreams, can you?" He said.


End file.
